Like A Flower
by The Sounds of Silence
Summary: ...raging with life within. Saracentric. This is the finale. Enjoy!
1. Like A Flower

Whispers in the dark.

Screams in the silence.

A chill in the air.

The crisping leaves gently broke off from their branches and floated beneath my feet; as I crushed them into the ground amongst the other delicately strew leaves.

The changing of the seasons had always calmed me, maybe simply for the fact that the plantslook dead but in fact rage with life within, waiting to be unleashed after winter.

It resembles me I suppose. I may always have a look of obscurity, or my eyes may look departed but underneath I'm the flower waiting for spring to finally bloom.


	2. Like A Puzzle

It was in this moment that I felt free. Running away from everything that filled me with hate and sadness, the fear of my past catching up with me. Maybe one day it would, as I have been living within Nevada longer then I had anywhere else in my entire life.

My past lives within me everyday at work and every night that I fall into a fitful slumber, to be woken screaming in the seclusion of my own bedroom. Alone. Other nights I can hear the whispers of those long gone, and those that have haunted me within my dreams. A chill runs down my spine as the wind gently picks up, startling me. Sometimes I feel as if the wind is the souls of all of the people that have died, rushing to be free of this world. They are like me trying to escape, wanting to show what I really am, the person that I truly am. The Sara that got left behind so many years before, when I had become too afraid to live, when I had become too afraid to love, when I had become too afraid to care.

So many people have rushed in and out of my life, taking bites and pieces of me as they left. I suppose I am like a puzzle missing many of its pieces. And I now plan on retrieving them, and putting myself back together.


	3. Like A Never Ending Sky

This night is chilling, for I stand alone within it. I stand at the edge of the small lake and stare at the reflection of the moon and the stars within the crystal topped water and then up into the seamless never-ending sky above. One day I hope to show someone what truly lies beneath me, to share absolutely everything with them. And I am thinking that maybe I will as I feel a presence approach me. I know this presence as it has approached me so many times before. A presence I have known for a very long time.

I hear him speak, but do not comprehend his words. I simply look over at him and see him smile, which warms me on the inside. I feel myself open up to this man as he pulls me to his side. And as I lean my head upon his shoulder, I lace our fingers together and we stand in perfect silence together staring at the flawless night sky. It fills us full of wonder, for it is nothing like us. For a star is never alone because there are millions of them always by their side. They sleep when day comes and never have to fight to do so. And yet they cannot feel. They cannot feel the horrors in this world, pain nor sadness. They cannot feel love or passion, and then again they cannot cry or feel sorrow. They hold over us a blanket of safety for stars cannot hurt you like this world can.

I realize in this moment that this man is my missing puzzle piece, we are interlocking pieces, we fit perfectly together. We press each other into existence. But neither of us confront the secrets of the dark hanging in between us.

A/N: I suppose everyone is wondering who this "man" is, right? That's what I thought. I have resently learned the joy of keeping things from my readers, for it creates suspense, as well as it is incredibly evil. So let me know what you think about the story and the "man". And maybe he will be revealed.


	4. Like Unseen Eyes

Unseen eyes see everything and therefore know everything that goes on within the universe. They know why the wind blows, why the roses bloom in spring. They know why things happen the way they do. The horrors in this world exist solely for a reason, to bring one closer to the truth. Or maybe to bring us to some destination as we run away from the horrors of our pasts. Unseen eyes are never human for we cannot begin to understand even the simplest things in life, never mind everything that exists within the universe.

Sometimes I try to see like them, see things with no emotion, to try and understand why they happen, the purpose that they serve. Six years I have been in Nevada and some force beyond my own control had kept me from running away. Six years is a very long time to be anywhere for me. Those six years are full of ups and downs, twists and turns. And yet maybe that force was not beyond my control, maybe it was my own force, my subconscious, telling me that by staying this place could become my home. That by staying, that maybe one day I would fill my home with love, that home sweet home I have always dreamt of.

As I walk along this broken road full of pot holes and sand. As I walk along this road, with this man by my side, I realize that this is the man that I want to make my home sweet home with and fill it to the brim with love. This man that I spent years playfully flirting with, the man I spent so many nights with, holding each other and fending off one another's demons that lay within the dark.

We reach my house and I invite him in.

Maybe in this night the secrets of the dark hanging in between us will be answered. Maybe in this night we will both be whole again. Maybe in this night I will find the courage within me to speak words that had been lost in time.

* * *

A/N: I think we can all take an educated geuss at whom the man is (lets just say it's whom you all said). I didn't put his name because I felt like names didn't suit this story, at least not yet.

Reviews are always welcome and warm my heart.


	5. Like Sweet Lullabies

We sit in silence. It hangs like a sweet lullaby between us. Only our own breathing to interrupt like silent whispers too divine to be said aloud. The silence was calming; an air of revitalizing vividness seemed to surround us as we sat on the couch within my living room. I had never felt this before. So at peace with myself and everything that before bound me down in my misfortunes. I have hid within my life of lies, my life of betrayal, the life I had never asked to live. Yet now if one were to try and take my life from me, I would fight with everything I had every shred of strength and will. I would even go so low as to beg, for this life of mine that seemed to finally be turning around.

As we sat in our serene silence, I turn towards him to find he has been studying me. I look into his eyes and see numerous emotions pass through them. The eyes are the window to the soul, for the eyes cannot lie and because of this I have always relied on looking into the eyes of an individual to see what they truly mean. And when I look into his eyes I see so many emotions, emotions that no man has ever shown me. No man has ever looked at me like he is right now. And I suppose that I am looking at him the same for he smiles at me. I feel the smile tug at my lips but I refuse to let it show and I end up with my sideways smile. It is then that that he brings his hand up to caress my cheek. It is then that I bring my lips down onto his. It is then that the secrets of the dark that had once hung in between us are answered. It is then that we both know the truth that had been unspoken for so many years. It is now in this moment that I know that everything I have been through thus far has been worth this.

Tonight I plan on holding this man, not just as a friend consoling each other in the darkness, fending off one another's demons within the darkness. Rather I plan on holding him as my lover, whispering sweet lullabies to each other throughout the night.

* * *

A/N: Again, long time no see. Hopefully this makes up for it a wee bit. And hopefully the next chapter will be coming along soon. 

As always reviews warm my heart.

P.S. Does anyone know why I no longer recieve emails for reviews? And if so is it fixable so it does it again. Thanks.


	6. Like Always Remembering

Waking in the silence, a luminous silence.

Breathing in and out, our bodies flush against each other, pushing against each other as we breathed together. It is a perfect silence. One in which I could live in for the rest of my life, just here in this moment, captured within, never letting go. But within reality, one must let go sometime, but then again can recapture the moment again, only it would be different. A new breath- taking experience to live. A whole new memory to make and to remember. This is a memory I will never forget. No matter what happens in the future. No matter what lays ahead. Or for that matter, what lays behind. There's no looking back on this long un-tread road. For if you look back too long you get lost within the past and the present simply disappears.

I stare into his face and get lost within it. He looks so at peace, a peace that I had never seen upon his face before. And then his eyes open and he stares back into me, a smile stealing along his face. His palm reaches up and caresses my cheek, moving down to hold my neck gently, his thumb tracing my jaw line. He sits up and brings me with him. I go to grab the blanket to cover myself but he grabs both of my hands and tells me that there is no need for that, that to him I'm perfect and should know it too. He then tells me to close my eyes, and with a little coaxing I do. He leaves my hands bare within my lap and replaces his own upon my face, cupping it as if he were to drink me in. I peak and find that his eyes are closed also and therefore shut my own, feeling as if I had cheated. He traces every inch of my face, from my lips to my eyes. Telling me that he never wants to forget what I look like, both in life and in his dreams. Always wanting to remember.

I in turn take his hands and place them into his own lap, telling him to keep his eyes closed as he had told me only moments before. Keeping my own eyes closed I trace his face, making the same promise that he had made to me. To always remember.

* * *

A/N: As promised, an update for today. Hopefully I'll be able to get another out soon.

As always reviews warm my heart.


	7. Like The Bloomed Flower

A/N: So yeah, this is not the origional ending.My computer didn't save it and so I came up with this. The origional one was better in my opinionbut I hope you love it anyway. :smiles:

* * *

Reality rushes back into this crazy world that I had mistaken for the real one. I sit on the cold leather of the couch in the break room. The walls of glass reflect the last of the remaining light of the day into the room. It holds its own beauty in the way that it hangs in the air unsuspended and unstoppable until night comes.

The rest of the team walks into the room talking about a recently re-opened case. They sit down at the break room table and yet the couch bows as someone sits beside me, I don't even have to look as I can smell my shampoo in his hair. He puts his hand on my knee and squeezes it lightly, and I blush remembering the night before.

Looking towards us, the rest of the team wants to know if we've noticed anything different. We both answer with a nod of our heads, and look down at the manila folders that lay untouched upon our laps.

It's funny how they don't see it. How they're criminalists and are paid to follow the evidence and such but they cannot see the looks between us. The simple touches, the things that weren't there before. I guess sometimes we cannot see what is right in front of us.

As everyone else files out of the break room to go home at the end of shift, he takes my hand and holds it. We walk out behind the rest of the group and head towards the car. As he helps me into the passenger's seat, I wonder if anyone can see us when he kisses me lightly on the cheek. And as he shuts the car door I find myself not caring what they do or do not see, because when he climbs into the car and starts the ignition, I can see everything I could have ever wanted. And what I see, what I feel is what matters in the end.

We drive off into the sunset, and I stick my arm out the window letting it flow in the wind. And I realize that I have never felt this alive. This complete, this whole. As the new day begins and the new light streams into the car and onto my exposed arm, I wonder if angels had been watching over us. I wonder if all of the nightmares of our lives had to have happened to have brought us so close together, crashing like the waves of the ocean.

I'm the flower that bloomed months before spring. And I have waited all of my life for it to have finally happened.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for readingmy story "Like A Flower". And thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews. Please tell me what you thought in a finale review. :smiles:

Sounds of Silence


End file.
